


Two can play that game

by fanficsallnight



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, M/M, Power Play, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsallnight/pseuds/fanficsallnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce were in the lab.... then things happened ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two can play that game

Tony was sitting there, just a few meters away from Bruce, just there having a lollipop whilst working on some project. No big deal, except it was, for Bruce anyway. That mouth if it looked this good on a lollipop imagine how good it would look on... No! Stop! Bruce rubbed his temples and tried to calm down. Tony, of course, simply had to choose this moment to swirl his tongue around the lollipop in a way that could only be described as seductive. 

" Alright there, doc?" He smirked. 

Alright he is definitely doing this on purpose. "I'm good" he was not good, he wanted Tony and he wanted him right now, Tony's little games shouldn't have this kind of effect on him. Bruce decided to just go back to his own work, if he didn't look at Tony he wouldn't be distracted, right? Wrong. "Bruce" Tony called out. Shit. Come on, what now?   
" Yes Tony?"   
"Come here"  
"Why?"  
"I need you"  
"What for?"  
"Oh just come here!"  
"Fine"  
Bruce stood up and walked over to Tony. "What do you need from me Tony?" Bruce looked at the computer screen which was blank, what the heck? Has Tony been sitting there for the past 10 minutes doing absolutely nothing? " I'm glad you asked" Tony grinned. "You see my lollipop's all gone and my mouth needs something to do." Tony actually looked Bruce in the eye and winked. Bastard. Bruce blushed.   
" I don't see how I'm supposed to help you with that."  
"Come on Bruce."  
"Come on what?"  
"You know you want to."  
Bruce swallowed. "Want what?"  
Tony rolled his eyes. " You're not an idiot, I'll even let you fuck my mouth, we're talking pro dick sucking here, come on. "  
Bruce was very hard by that point. He was not expecting Tony to be this blunt! 

"Tony what the hell?" Tony's only reply to this was to lick his lips. Fucking. Bastard. Bruce pulled the smaller man up and kissed him passionately. It was a hot mess, all tongues and teeth. Even then Tony was smirking triumphantly. Bruce bit Tony's lower lip earning a moan from the man. He pushed him down to his knees in front of him. "Suck" he ordered. Tony slowly, oh so painfully slowly, started to take Bruce's jeans and underwear. "Maybe if you ask nicely" there was no way Bruce was playing this game. "No, we are doing this /my/ way. Put your hands behind your fucking back and suck whilst I fuck your mouth, got it?"

Tony's breath hitched and he nodded eagerly as he put his hands behind his back, he loved the aggression in Bruce's voice right now. Bruce grabbed Tony's hair hard and drew his mouth close to his cock. "I heard you want this, tell me just how much" Bruce took his revenge Tony made him mad with want so he's going to do the same to him. "Oh so much Bruce, it's all I could think about for the past like week or something. I want to feel you in my mouth I make it so good for you, please come on, I just-" he was cut off by Bruce showing the head of his cock into his mouth. Tony didn't waste time, swirling his tongue and sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed. Bruce slowly guided Tony's head further up his cock. The thought of just how easily Tony let him do this made his shudder.

Bruce brought Tony's head down until he was all the way inside he stayed there for a few seconds enjoying the way Tony throat worked around him, there was no way the man on the floor could breath right now so Bruce pulled him down again. Tony moaned sending pleasurable vibrations down Bruce's cock. Bruce groaned. Fuck this was good. He set a rhythm pulling Tony's head up and down his length instead of thrusting, moaning loudly whenever Tony did something with his tongue or sucked down. 

Tony's hand carefully moved to his front and he palmed his cock through his pants. Bruce pulled him of harshly, his lips leaving Bruce's cock with an obscene wet pop. "Who the fuck said you can touch yourself? Hands behind your back" Bruce growled, it was animalistic. Tony has never been more turned on, he obeyed hands behind his back. Tony's head was pulled back towards Bruce's cock. " I'm going to come now and you're going to swallow" Bruce stated. Tony hummed with appreciated. Seconds later Bruce was coming down Tony's throat. Tony swallowing like he was told. 

Bruce crouched down in front of Tony and kissed him tasting himself on Tony's tongue. Bruce broke the kiss and growled into Tony's ear. " You're not going to come yet, you're not going to touch yourself, you will wait until tonight, I'm going to fuck your pretty little ass and you're going to come without having touched your come and you will /beg/ me for your release" he sucked an angry red mark into Tony's neck. Tony moaned "fuck Bruce, yes". " Now I'm going to get back to work and you will not distract me..... Unless you want to be punished" Tony fucking quivered at that. 

They could talk about feelings some other time.


End file.
